


Champagne Blush

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Champagne, Get Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, MoonyLashes tm, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Remus is having a bit of an emergency at the Marauder's New Year's Eve party, and needs Sirius's help.Modern get together: short and fluffy.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Champagne Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Katt! You're my favorite bunny in the entire fandom, and I hope you receive as much love today, as you've given me. xoxo

Everywhere around them people were refilling drinks, finding partners, or if you were Peter, seeing how many Cheetos you could stack on a sleeping Prongs. Sirius looked around with so much joy in his heart. It had been a long year, filled with getting Reg settled into Alphard’s place with him, which led to Reg immediately redecorating it to something that wasn’t an ‘old ass fairy’ vibe. Remus was working on his degree, and working at the coffee shop where Sirius just happened to visit every day. It was his treat while he and James were in their third year of assisting Monty with his foundation and helping homeless queer youth. Adult life was a lot more paperwork than he’d imagined, but the work was always worth it and helped him deflate his ego a bit after school. 

Sirius was refilling his drink (with coke, because someone had to chaperone all these weirdos) when he heard his name being shouted. 

“Padfoot!” Sirius looked around and couldn’t see anything for a minute until, “Padfoot!” came out to his right and he turned to see Remus’s curls making his way towards him. 

“Remus! Over here!” He waved an arm up high so that Remus could see above the crowd of people in his and James’s tiny apartment. 

Sirius heard people starting to count and he looked around towards the ball drop on the TV when Remus appeared right in front of him. Remus’s cheeks were flushed red, near maroon at the bottom, as they always were anytime he drank champagne. It was really terribly cute. 

“Hey Moony, you come to watch the ball drop?” 

“No, actually, I need you. It’s uh, kind of an emergency,” Remus’s eyes were wide and pleading, and it was Sirius’s kryptonite. He’d always harbored a small crush on Remus, but could never tell how his friend felt. They had all been friends for so long that the normal rules of companionship had been broken years ago, and now he had just made friends with the butterflies that showed up anytime Remus did. 

“Oh, ok,” Sirius set down his drink, “Are you—” but Remus’s soft hand had already grabbed his wrist and was pulling him quickly down the short hall. They weaved their way through the bodies and once inside Sirius’s room, the bed covered in coats, Remus shut the door and turned to face him. 

“Remus? Are you okay?” Sirius stood near him, trying to see him in the dim room with only the Christmas lights to illuminate his face. Remus was looking up at him with his eyebrows scrunched together, eyes almost pleading for something—but for what, Sirius didn’t know. 

“I just...I just, I didn’t want to do this where you might get embarrassed.” 

Sirius tilted his head in confusion. “Why? Are you going to be sick on me?” 

Remus snorted. “No, I mean, my stomach is definitely in knots but uh, no.”

Sirius could hear cheering, but he ignored it because the most important thing in his life was right in front of him. He pushed a curl out of Remus’s eyes. “Well, whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not that embarrassing and no one can see us here, so are you sure—” and then Remus reached up on his toes and kissed him. A quick flutter, almost, as lips brushed the corner of his mouth. 

Sirius stood in near shock, his eyes locked on Remus who was already backing away into the door, but that just wouldn’t do. Sirius gripped his hand harder. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus started eyes downcast, “I just, it’s been bottled up in me for years, and I had to, and—” Sirius touched Remus’s cheek, and Remus stopped. 

“Years, huh?” Sirius asked, as his hand tilted Remus’s head back slightly, and he unlinked their hands so he could wrap an arm around his waist, bringing him wonderfully close. He could feel Remus breathing hard against his chest, and it warmed his heart to know, to finally know, that Sirius was having this effect on him. “And that’s the kind of kiss you give me?”

Remus’s eyes that had been glassed over went wide with shock. “I was nervous!” 

“You’re adorable.”

“I’m twenty, Sirius, I’m not adorable.” It was meant to be a complaint but came out breathy and oh, Sirius really couldn’t wait for this new year. 

“Then why do I want to kiss so badly?” Sirius asked.

He bent down and hovered his lips just above Remus’s and took in the moment, from Remus’s lovely golden freckles to his fluttering eyelashes, and then closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so before I got my allergies tested and found out I was allergic to yeast, my cheeks would turn near purple with blush anytime I drank wine. 🙃
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by the holiday prompt list by @remus-john-lupin on tumblr. Thanks for the inspo!


End file.
